1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition that is curable easily by the action of moisture, and more particularly to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition that is suitably used as a protective coating material for high-voltage power supply parts that are used outdoors, such as insulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for high-voltage insulators, glass, ceramics, and the like are used. However, as the voltage to be insulated becomes higher, the conventional insulators sometimes fail to insulate the voltage, for example, due to a change in weather or soil, and such a problem is conspicuous particularly where they are used outdoors.
To cope with this, it is known to apply a silicone grease onto the surface of the insulator to obviate effectively the leakage of the electric current. However, even in this case, since the greased surface becomes soiled with the passage of time, it is the present condition that the greased surface has to be cleaned within about two years or the surface has to be regreased.
Although it is suggested to apply a room temperature silicone rubber in place of the above silicone grease, the room temperature silicone rubber is not practically used because of the problems that soil on the rubber surface results in tracking and the removal of the rubber is difficult in comparison with the grease.
However, taking particularly the outdoor use into consideration, if the problem of soil on the surface is only solved, it is desirable to use rubber because rubber does not come off even under various weather conditions in comparison with grease and is therefore high in safety.